Si te Hubiera Amado
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré. No importa si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Sé que quizás esto no hubiera pasado…si te hubiera amado."
1. Parte 1

**SI TE HUBIERA AMADO**

**-Parte 1-**

Después de su casual encuentro, el amor entre Anthony y Candy comenzó a florecer cual rosa en el jardín. No les importaba quienes intentaran separarlos, siempre encontraban la manera de seguir juntos a pesar de todo. Todo cambió después del accidente donde Anthony cayó de su caballo, quedando al borde de la muerte.

La familia Ardley, al igual que los Leagan, culpaban a Candy de aquél trágico suceso, ya que todo había sucedido luego de que ambos jóvenes se habían separado del resto durante la fiesta de presentación de la joven rubia como nueva integrante de aquella prestigiosa familia. La odiaban, y ella misma se culpaba de lo acontecido. Se decidió entonces que sería enviada a Londres a estudiar en un instituto reconocido junto a Eliza, Neil, Stear y Archie.

Al comienzo Candy se negó a la idea de irse y separarse de su amado Anthony, pero en el hogar de Pony sus antiguas tutoras que representaban una figura materna en su vida la hicieron cambiar de opinión, así que, pensando en que sería lo mejor, se fue con el dolor de su corazón a Londres, despidiéndose de su amado.

Ha pasado un año, Anthony despertó. Mi nombre es Hania Lindsay, mi familia siempre fue muy apegada a los Ardley hasta que nos vimos forzados a viajar a Inglaterra por motivos del trabajo de mi padre. Cuando recibieron la carta sobre la recuperación milagrosa de Anthony, a quien ya habían dado por muerto, decidieron que era momento de regresar.

Siendo sincera, yo también había creído que había muerto, me parecía imposible que pudiera despertar de aquella caída desde el caballo. La emoción me envolvió con la noticia: _finalmente podría ver de nuevo a mi amado Anthony después de tantos años._

Prácticamente desde el nacimiento fuimos presentados, con tan solo 3 meses de diferencia de edad. Cada fin de semana era llevada a la Mansión Ardley para visitarlo, y en cada fiesta a la que fuésemos invitados solía ser la compañera de baile de Anthony. Yo lo amaba, era tan amable y gentil que siempre fue como un Príncipe para mí...estábamos juntos en todo, éramos inseparables, he de reconocer que no quería separarme de él, por lo que jamás me despedí de él antes de partir a Inglaterra.

Siempre me arrepentí de aquella decisión, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, de estar a su lado, de suplicar su perdón por haberlo abandonado sin despedirme, y de amarlo una vez más después de tantos años. Siempre lo amé, jamás pude olvidarlo. No negaré que hubo algunos chicos que me pidieron que fuese su pareja, pero siempre los rechacé...al final, mi corazón jamás dejó de quererlo. Lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, estaba obsesionada con él.

Cuando llegamos mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, sentía que el aliento se me iba y la voz se atoró en mi garganta. Caminamos al interior de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala donde nos esperaba madame Elroy, la tía-abuela de mi joven príncipe. Después de tomar el té, finalmente me permitieron ir a la habitación de Anthony.

Cuando entré, me sorprendí…estaba dormido en su cama, su rostro estaba desgastado, sus ojos tenían enormes ojeras a su alrededor, su cabello rubio lucía opaco y seco, su piel era de color pálido y sus mejillas habían perdido su tono rosado. Sus labios estaban resecos y blanquecinos...sentí lástima al verlo en ese estado, pero por una extraña razón me sentía feliz. Feliz de estar cerca de él, de verlo finalmente.

Me acerqué a su cama, lentamente. Cuando estuve a su lado me senté en el borde, removí con delicadeza un pequeño mechón rubio de su rostro, quería admirar cada detalle…

-¿Candy…? - Murmuró abriendo sus ojos azules, que no brillaban como solían hacerlo en el pasado.

Pese a que sentí una leve punzada al escuchar aquel nombre, traté de sonreírle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me temo que solamente soy una vieja amiga, Antho. - Respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Hania? - Preguntó sorprendiendo mientras se sentaba en la cama con algo de pesar en su cuerpo. - ¿De verdad eres tú, Hania? -

-Después de tantos años, sí. - Asentí con una sonrisa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…él sonrió para mí.

-¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad has vuelto! - Exclamó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, parecía que su energía se había recargado repentinamente. - ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -

-Justo acabo de hacerlo. - Respondí correspondiendo su abrazo. - ¿Creíste que no vendría a verte después de tu milagrosa recuperación? ¡Dios, Antho! ¡Me metiste un buen susto! - Exclamé mientras me separaba de él para verlo al rostro, fingiendo un enojo que claramente no sentía. - ¡Creí que te habías muerto, tonto! - Reproché golpeando su hombro. - ¡Si no te quisiera tanto ya te habría dado un buen golpe! -

-¡Pero si me acabas de pegar! - Replicó sobando su hombro herido. - No recordaba que golpearas peor que Stear o Archie. -

-Tonto. - Bufé cruzando los brazos. - ¿Y quién es Candy? No has parado de repetir ese nombre dormido, "Candy, Candy". -

-Eso no es cierto, mentirosa. - Reprochó con una sonrisa burlesca. - Bueno…ella es… -

-¿Encontraste a tu primer amor? - Pregunté con sutileza, temía a la respuesta obvia.

-Sí, la encontré. - Respondió entre suspiros, perdiéndose en el infinito de sus recuerdos. - Su cabello rubio ondulado, sus mejillas pecosas, su naturalidad…y esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de mamá. -

-Realmente hablas como un hombre enamorado, Antho. - Murmuré desviando la mirada. - ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora? -

-Por lo que sé, en un internado en Londres junto a Archie, Stear, Eliza y Neil. - Respondió mirándome nuevamente a los ojos. - Según la tía abuela, en cuanto mi condición mejore seré enviado también con ellos. -

-Alto, ¿entonces tu enamorada es la tan mencionada huérfana que tu tío abuelo William adoptó? - Pregunté desconcertada, algo había escuchado de una conversación de mis padres respecto a la niña huérfana que recientemente había sido adoptada por la familia de Anthony. - Debes estar ansioso por recuperarte para correr a los brazos de Candy. - Dije mientras inconscientemente bajaba la mirada, algo triste por saber que alguien más tenía el corazón de mi primer amor.

Repentinamente sus manos me sorprendieron cuando tocaron mi rostro con sutileza, sosteniendo mis mejillas mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de culpa.

-¿Por qué será que siento que te has deprimido por mi culpa? - Me preguntó cómo si hubiera leído a mi corazón. - Después de muchos años finalmente pude verte de nuevo, y sin embargo mi corazón duele profundamente de ver esa mirada que tienes, la tristeza de tu corazón se refleja claramente en tus ojos, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de ello. -

-No tienes que sentirte mal, no es tu culpa. - Respondí intentando sonreírle, lo que menos necesitaba era deprimirlo a él también. - Estoy bien. -

-No lo estás. - Respondió Anthony abrazándome con fuerza, siempre ha sabido lo que necesito… - Sé el motivo de que te sientas así, y desde el fondo de mi corazón te pido disculpas… - Comenzó a decir, sabía lo que venía y cuánto dolería, pero el nudo de mi garganta me impidió decir alguna palabra para impedir que sucediera. - Si pudiera sacar a Candy de mis pensamientos y dirigir estos sentimientos a ti lo haría sin dudarlo, has estado para mi desde nuestra infancia y sé que siempre puedo contar contigo en los peores momentos…me siento terrible de no poder corresponder lo que sientes por mí, pero ella me ha cautivado profundamente, es algo tan grande que ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo…sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero te pido que me entiendas Hania y me ayudes. -

-Anthony, por favor… - Supliqué intentando retener las lágrimas que estaban en mis ojos, no quería que me viera llorar por él. - No tienes que pedirme perdón, pero por favor no me obligues a verte con ella, es lo único que te pido… -

-Sé que es un deseo egoísta, y sé que te estoy lastimando, pero te necesito. - Repitió mirándome a los ojos. - Necesito tu ayuda para mantener alejados a quienes se interponen entre Candy y yo, necesito tus consejos cuando no sé qué hacer, necesito tu compañía…Hania, te lo pido, ven conmigo a Londres. -

-Antho… - Murmuré desviando la mirada, quería hablar, pero la voz no salía de mi boca, el nudo en mi garganta lo impedía, trataba de retener mis lágrimas, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sonreírle…no importaba qué tan duro fuera, siempre estaría ahí para él.


	2. Parte 2

**SI TE HUBIERA AMADO**

**-Parte 2-**

Las siguientes semanas no fueron menos duras, pero mi corazón sentía un alivio al poder estar cerca de Anthony. Mis padres aceptaron enviarme al mismo colegio junto a él cuando su salud mejorara, así que nos quedamos a vivir temporalmente en su hogar para que yo pudiera cuidarlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. No está demás decir que su tía abuela estaba fascinada conmigo, siempre me ha tenido un cariño especial por habernos visto crecer juntos prácticamente toda la vida. Me contó un poco sobre Candy, de cómo esa niña había _arruinado_ sus vidas desde que había aparecido, que era una maleducada que siempre causaba problemas, y que no entendía por qué el tío abuelo la había adoptado en la familia.

Por el lado de Anthony, sus pláticas sobre Candy eran más dulces…hablaba de su belleza, de su forma de ser, de cómo él había cambiado gracias a su aparición, y, sobre todo, del amor profundo que sentía hacia esa chica. Con las distintas versiones que escuchaba, la curiosidad de conocer a la famosa Candy crecía en mí, ¿sería la niña dulce y traviesa que Anthony describía? ¿O era la chiquilla problemática y mentirosa que mencionaba su tía abuela? Quizá una mezcla entre ambas…

¿Alguna vez han sentido que su corazón se acelera por estar cerca de esa persona especial para ustedes, y que en tan sólo unos segundos sienten que es aplastado, pisoteado y aborrecido por esa misma persona? Bueno, eso era lo que yo sentía cuando estaba con Anthony alegremente y de repente él mencionaba a Candy…un mes y medio habían pasado cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia de que mi amigo finalmente estaba bien y que su vida ya no corría peligro alguno. Mi corazón sintió un alivio profundo de saber que Anthony se había recuperado.

Increíblemente y para mí desgracia, tan solo habían pasado dos semanas cuando ambos llegamos a ese internado en Londres, donde fuimos recibidos primeramente por Archie y Stear, quienes comenzaron a llenarnos con preguntas y anécdotas de la infancia por unas largas horas. Me sentía contenta de volver a estar con mis amigos y sobre todo con mi primer y único amor, para mi desgracia pasó a lo que temía tanto…desde lejos pude ver cómo una chica rubia corría con rapidez hacia nosotros gritando el nombre de Anthony, sus ojos azules se llenaron con un brillo que no puedo explicar, se puso de pie y corrió a encontrarse con la joven, abrazándose de una manera tan profunda, tan especial, tan íntima que no pude soportarlo más, sin decir alguna palabra me puse de pie y corrí lejos de ahí.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar al frente, y por ese motivo terminé cayendo encima de un chico que se encontraba fumando sentado bajo un árbol, ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarme, pero no perdió el tiempo para gritarme…

-¿Qué no puedes ver por dónde vas? - Replicó mirándome algo molesto.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención. - Respondí poniéndome de pie. Pude notar una mirada profunda a la distancia por parte de este chico, así que la seguí…percatándome de que estaba fija en el abrazo profundo de Candy y Anthony. - ¿Conoces a Candy? -

-Todo el mundo la conoce aquí, es una pecosa fastidiosa. - Respondió tratando de sonar agresivo, pero su voz era diferente a la que había usado antes.

-Él es Antho, mi primer amor. - Dije por inercia sorprendiéndolo, ganándome su atención. - Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la famosa Candy de la que tanto hablaba Anthony, no hizo falta que mencionaran su nombre para saber que ella era la persona a quien él ama. -

-¿Entonces él es el famoso Anthony que cayó de un caballo y murió? - Preguntó mirándome, creo que también buscaba una respuesta como yo.

-Solo cayó en coma, pero sí, es él. - Respondí sentándome a su lado, parecía que necesitaba compañía. - ¿Te gusta Candy? -

-¿A qué viene esa tonta pregunta? - Cuestionó intentando lucir molesto.

-Vamos, desprendes la misma aura que yo. - Le dije volviendo a ver a los dos tortolitos a la distancia. - Candy te gusta, Antho me gusta a mí, y ellos dos se ven tan felices juntos. -

-¿Y lo aceptas sin más? - Preguntó mirándome, parecía querer una respuesta a sus propias dudas.

-No puedo hacer nada más que apoyarlo, ¿de qué sirve intentarlo si claramente puedo ver a quién ama? - Respondí con la voz un poco delicada, no puedo negar que me dolía decir la verdad. - Si él es feliz… ¿Qué más da? -

-Cobarde. - Dijo regresando su mirada al frente, mientras fumaba el cigarrillo en sus manos del que ya me había olvidado por completo. - ¿Quieres? -

-Nunca he fumado. - Respondí mirándolo de reojo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. - Agregó sonriendo con burla, invitándome a hacer lo mismo que él.

-_"Da igual." - _Pensé tomando en cigarrillo en mi mano, imitando la forma de hacerlo de las pocas personas que había visto, sentí cómo el humo me ahogaba por dentro buscando una forma de salir, comencé a toser bruscamente intentando recuperar el aire, el chico simplemente se rio de mí mientras tomaba su cigarrillo de regreso.

-No creí que lo fueras a hacer. - Respondió con sinceridad mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-En mi mente se veía más genial. - Dije tratando de contener mi tos en vano.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la refinada dama? - Preguntó burlesco mirándome.

-Hania. - Respondí cuando finalmente pude volver a respirar con normalidad. - ¿Y el tuyo? -

-Llámame Terry. - Respondió él sonriendo. - Oye Hania, hagamos un trato. -

-¿Eh? - Dije confundida de sus repentinas palabras, pero prestándole mi total atención.

-Yo quiero a Candy, y tú quieres al chico ese. - Comenzó a explicar mientras volvía fumar, está vez lanzando el humo hacia mi rostro. - ¿Qué te parece si cada quien hace su intento? Si el rival sale del camino del otro, entonces ambos tenemos una oportunidad. -

-¿No sería jugar sucio? - Pregunté disipando el humo con mi mano.

-Si de verdad se aman nos vas a rechazar sin más, pero si tenemos una oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, quizá alguno de nosotros o incluso ambos terminemos felices. - Explicó mirándome con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué dices? -

-No lo sé…no quiero herir a Antho. - Murmuré desviando la mirada.

-Piénsalo. - Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras apagaba su cigarrillo. - Sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de parecer. - Agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose lentamente de mí.

He de confesar que me tomó por sorpresa, Terry me proponía algo que, aunque yo lo considerara traicionero y engañoso, también me restaba muy tentativo. Dicen que si amas algo debes luchar por él hasta el final, ¿debía hacerle caso a la propuesta de Terry? ¿O simplemente debía ignorarlo y juzgarlo de loco? Aunque la segunda opción me resultaba más lógica, permití por primera vez que mi yo impulsivo decidiera…y quizá en el futuro me arrepentiría de mi elección, pero decidí correr el riesgo.

Pese a sus palabras, me resultó más difícil de lo que creí volver a hablar con Terry. Podría decirse que nos volvimos buenos amigos, a diferencia de lo que me sucedía con Patie, Annie y Candy cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con Anthony, Stear y Archie. Simplemente no podía encajar en ese grupo, eso me frustraba…al menos conversar de vez en cuando con Terry me reconfortaba.


	3. Parte 3

**SI TE HUBIERA AMADO**

**-Parte 3-**

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas cambiaron, para bien en mi caso…conforme la amistad de Candy y Terry se volvía más íntima, más problemas tenia ella con Anthony, las discusiones aumentaban con el tiempo, hasta que llegó el día en que finalmente decidieron terminar su relación amorosa por el bien de ambos. He de admitir que me dolió ver a Antho tan deprimido por varias semanas, pero traté de apoyarlo incondicionalmente como siempre lo había hecho desde nuestra infancia. Por su lado, Terry me contaba que le iba de maravilla con Candy, incluso habían tenido ya su primer beso.

-Hania. - Murmuró Anthony sacándome de mis pensamientos, su voz no sonaba rota como todos estos días.

-¿Sí? - Pregunté confundida sentándome a su lado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol donde conversé por primera vez con Terry. - ¿Qué sucede, Antho? -

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? - Me preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. - Que deseaba poder corresponder tus sentimientos… -

-Antho, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. - Respondí colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, dándole mi apoyo incondicional. - Estaría mintiendo si te digo que no quiero que lo hagas, pero con el simple hecho de que seamos amigos me es suficiente para ser feliz. -

-Pero no es justo para ti. - Respondió mirándome fijamente, tomándome del brazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme. - Quiero borrar esta pena de mí, y quiero compensarte por todo el dolor que he causado. -

-Antho, no quiero ser _el clavo que saca a otro clavo. _\- Dije con voz seria, alejando su mano de la mía. - No soy el reemplazo de Candy, y si lo que buscas es alguien que ocupe su lugar para borrar tu culpa entonces te pido que no cuentes conmigo, te amo y lo sabes, pero no quiero ese tipo de relación. -

-No dije eso… - Respondió algo apenado, afligido. - No eres el reemplazo de nadie, solamente quiero compensarte todos estos años… -

-Lo hago por amor, no por buscar un beneficio. - Dije dándole un beso en la frente. - Te amo Antho, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero no cuentes conmigo si solamente significo eso para ti. - Agregué poniéndome de pie.

-¡Espera por favor! - Exclamó levantándose también. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? -

-Amarme de verdad. - Respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa. - Hasta entonces, sigamos siendo amigos. - Dije comenzando a caminar de regreso a mi dormitorio, jamás confesaría frente a él lo mucho que me dolía rechazarlo de esa manera, pero era la verdad…no quería convertirme en el reemplazo de Candy en su corazón, en la pieza similar que podría encajar en ese agujero que quedó en él, de ser una sustituta…prefería vivir en mi dolor de no ser amada a seguir dentro de una mentira en la que la única enamorada era yo.

El tiempo pasó, Eliza seguía insistiendo en enamorar a Anthony como siempre, siendo rechazada en cada ocasión. Parecía que las relaciones de todos habían mejorado: Terry y Candy se veían tan felices juntos, Archie finalmente había aceptado estar con Annie y Patie estaba de lo más feliz con Stear. En mi caso, todo seguía igual. Seguía siendo la mejor amiga de mi primer amor.

Hubo una pequeña ocasión en que Terry me presentó a un amigo de él, pero simplemente no pasó nada. Por más que intento, no puedo olvidar a Anthony y todos los sentimientos que me provoca. Lo amo, lo he hecho desde pequeños y creo que siempre lo haré.

Había pasado ya más de un año de nuestra llegada al internado. Se celebró un baile por Navidad, así que todos asistieron con sus respectivas parejas, la verdad no sentía ninguna emoción por asistir, ¿qué habría de bueno en ver a todos enamorados mientras yo los espero en la mesa sola? Candy, quien hace unos meses comenzó a hablarme como si fuéramos amigas, vino a buscarme junto a las demás para que asistiera con ellas, negué de lo más amable posible fingiendo sentirme enferma, así que me quedé en la habitación sola.

Leía mi libro favorito, siempre he amado las historias de suspenso, estaba tan distraída que reaccioné después de que tocaron por tercera vez a la puerta.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás tocando aquí afuera?! - Exclamó Anthony exasperado.

Admito que me sorprendió escucharlo, no había motivo alguno para que él me estuviera buscando, sobretodo porque estaba prohibido que un hombre entrara a los dormitorios de las mujeres.

-¿Qué sucede, Antho? - Pregunté confundida de su visita inesperada.

-¿A qué te refieres? Te estoy esperando para el baile. - Respondió Antho mirándome, algo confundido de verme en ropa casual. - No piensas ir así, ¿verdad? -

-No pienso ir. - Respondí desviando la mirada. - No quiero estar rodeada de tortolitos mientras los espero en la mesa comiendo pastel, para eso prefiero estar aquí. -

-¿Y acaso yo no cuento? - Preguntó mirándome, su mirada denotaba un poco de molestia.

-Creí que irías con Eliza o alguna otra de tus admiradoras. - Dije sin verlo a los ojos, no podía dejar que viera mi lado sensible.

-Si no es contigo, no iría con nadie más. - Respondió tomándome sutilmente la mano, sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce que sólo él sabe. - ¿Me acompañarás? -

-Antho… - Murmuré sorprendida, no podía creerlo. - De acuerdo, dame un momento. -

Cerré la puerta y corrí hacia mi closet, buscando rápidamente algo decente para vestir. No me había preocupado en buscar un atuendo adecuado días antes, así que mi mente estaba en blanco. Sonreí al ver aquel vestido rojo de manga larga que tenía encaje negro en la parte inferior y un decorado con pequeñas piedras brillantes en el lado derecho. Me cambié con rapidez, me coloqué unas medias negras hasta las rodillas y mis botas largas cafés, até mi cabello en una media cola, decorándolo con un broche color plata en forma de rosa con el decorado de piedras rojas.

-Ya estoy lista. - Dije abriendo la puerta, sonrojándome levemente al notar la mirada fija de Anthony sobre mí. - ¿Pasa algo? -

-¿Eh? No, nada. - Negó sacudiendo su cabeza, como si intentara despejarse de algún pensamiento indebido. - Es sólo que luces muy linda. -

\- Gracias… - Murmuré desviando la mirada, me sentía tan avergonzada. - ¿Nos vamos? -

-Si. - Asintió tomándome de la mano.

He de admitir que me sentí por un rato como si fuéramos una pareja real…caminamos todo el trayecto tomados de la mano, conversando tranquilamente de cosas triviales. Una vez estuvimos afuera del salón donde todos bailaban, decidimos quedarnos afuera, sentados en la banqueta fría. Las historias que contábamos eran divertidas, en su mayoría anécdotas de nuestra infancia. El tiempo corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera asistimos a la cena, y para cuando la recordamos ya había terminado.

-Oye Hania. - Murmuró con un tono de voz diferente, sonaba algo melancólico, decaído. - Si me confesara de nuevo… ¿Volverías a rechazarme? -

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - Cuestioné mirándolo de reojo, a pesar de que deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón que lo hiciera y poder aceptarlo, me seguía doliendo la idea de ser solamente un reemplazo para Candy en su corazón. - Ya te dije que no quiero ser una sustituta. -

-Es que no lo eres, Hania. - Dijo mientras repentinamente se ponía de pie, me tomó de los hombros con fuerza y me recostó en la banqueta, sorprendiéndome. - ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes creerme cuando te digo que te quiero y que deseo estar contigo? -

-Antho…no quiero ser lastimada, no otra vez… - Murmuré intentando retener las lágrimas que querían salir, supongo que fue en vano porque la expresión de Anthony me lo decía. - He vivido todos estos años enamorada de ti, y lo único que he recibido son disculpas por no amarme como yo lo hago, rechazos directos y miles de conversaciones sobre cuánto amas a Candy… ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero… - Me quedé helada, sin esperarlo, los labios de Anthony silenciaron los míos con un beso, mi primer beso… ¿Por qué? Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, pero, aunque intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica no lo lograba…una parte de mi quería empujarlo y gritarle, pero en lo más profundo de mí deseaba con fuerza que no parara…

Recuerdo claramente que mi piel se erizó cuando una fresca brisa rozó mi piel, envolví con mis brazos el cuello de Anthony, desesperada porque jamás se alejara de mí. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando me tomó suavemente de la cintura, ayudándome a sentarme sobre sus piernas, donde me aferró a su cuerpo con delicadeza, pero a la vez de una manera distinta que jamás había sentido. ¿Lujuria? ¿Deseo? No sé qué palabra usar para describir ese bello momento que pasamos juntos.

Comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, y sin más lo alejé de mí intentando recuperar el aliento, mi respiración era agitada al igual que la de él. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, y de la nada comenzamos a reírnos como dos niños pequeños haciendo una travesura.

-¿Y ahora me creerás? - Preguntó mirándole con esa sonrisa tan dulce que sólo él podía esbozar, me quedé en silencio intentando analizar fríamente la situación, dudando todavía en sí debía corresponder su confesión o negarme nuevamente. Antho tomó mi mano con sutileza y me miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. - Sigo esperando tu respuesta, Hania. -

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? - Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jamás te mentiría. - Respondió sonriente.

-¿Estarás a mi lado siempre? -

-Aun cuando me pidas que te deje sola. -

-¿Me traicionarás? -

-Yo jamás te traicionaré. -

-¿Lo prometes? -

-Te lo prometo. -

El silencio reinó entre nosotros por unos momentos, y después simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Anthony sonrió con tanta alegría que se puso de pie y jaló mi brazo para levantarme, comenzando a cargarme en sus brazos como a una princesa mientras giraba en el suelo, bailando conmigo en sus brazos.

-¡Gracias, Hania! ¡Gracias! - Exclamó como un niño chiquito, sonriente.

Y entonces…fuimos felices para la eternidad.


	4. Parte 4

**SI TE HUBIERA AMADO**

**-Parte 4-**

_Quisiera decir que después de ese día tuve mi feliz, pero la verdad es que les he mentido…_

Desde que nacimos, Anthony y yo fuimos presentados, con tan solo 3 meses de diferencia de edad. Cada fin de semana era llevada a la Mansión Ardley para visitarlo, y en cada fiesta a la que fuésemos invitados solía ser la compañera de baile de Anthony. Yo lo amaba, era tan amable y gentil que siempre fue como un Príncipe para mí...estábamos juntos en todo, éramos inseparables, he de reconocer que no quería separarme de él, por lo que jamás me despedí de él antes de partir a Inglaterra.

Siempre me arrepentí de aquella decisión, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, de estar a su lado, de suplicar su perdón por haberlo abandonado sin despedirme. Siempre lo amé, jamás pude olvidarlo. No negaré que hubo algunos chicos que me pidieron que fuese su pareja, pero siempre los rechacé...al final, mi corazón jamás dejó de quererlo. Lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, estaba obsesionada con él.

Cuando llegamos mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, sentía que el aliento se me iba y la voz se atoró en mi garganta. Caminamos al interior de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala donde nos esperaba madame Elroy, la tía-abuela de mi joven príncipe. Después de tomar el té, finalmente me permitieron ir a la habitación de Anthony.

Cuando entré, me sorprendí…estaba dormido en su cama, su rostro estaba desgastado, sus ojos tenían enormes ojeras a su alrededor, su cabello rubio lucía opaco y seco, su piel era de color pálido y sus mejillas habían perdido su tono rosado. Sus labios estaban resecos y blanquecinos...sentí lástima al verlo en ese estado, pero por una extraña razón me sentía feliz. Feliz de estar cerca de él, de verlo finalmente.

Me acerqué a su cama, lentamente. Cuando estuve a su lado me senté en el borde, removí con delicadeza un pequeño mechón rubio de su rostro, quería admirar cada detalle…y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, tomé una de sus manos fuertemente, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar, pero tomé valor y respiré hondo.

-Volví, Antho...después de tantos años, finalmente puedo verte otra vez. - Murmuré con la voz ahogada, me dolía demasiado verlo en ese estado. - Gracias a la intervención de mis padres, tu tía abuela esperó a que llegáramos para permitirme verte una vez más… - Proseguí mientras sollozaba, con una tristeza profunda. - Sé que no volverás a abrir los ojos, pero quería que supieras que yo siempre, siempre te he amado como no tienes una idea, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños pequeños y por más que lo he intentado, jamás pude decírtelo abiertamente...pero hoy es la última vez que veré tu rostro, así que quiero que lo sepas...te amo, siempre te amaré y mientras tenga vida, tú también vivirás en mi memoria y en mi corazón, eso tenlo por seguro. - Hice una pausa para limpiar las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista. - Sé que caíste de tu caballo mientras estabas con Candy, el amor de tu vida, y ahora la única...no puedo arrepentirme de amarte, pero sí de no haber tenido el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos, quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes… -

Mis palabras se quedaron detenidas en mi garganta, quería decir más, pero simplemente no podía expresar todo lo que sentía...el dolor en mi pecho lo oprimía, sentía como si me aplastaran lentamente, tan dolorosamente que no podía respirar en absoluto. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, Anthony ya había muerto y no cambiaría eso jamás…

Debo admitir que me gustaría que la historia en mi corazón se hiciera realidad, pero tristemente no será así nunca más...él siempre vivirá dentro de mí, y eso no cambiará jamás sin importar cuántos años pasen…

_Anthony, lo siento...sé que nada de esto habría pasado **si te hubiera amado. **Pero ten esto en cuenta: **te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré.**_


End file.
